Blessings and Curses
by lady isis14
Summary: What would happen if things turned out differently at the graveyard. Where the events had changed? Well to tell the truth I'm not good at summaries. But please enjoy the story.
1. An Odd Twist and A New Path to take

Disclaimer: I don't own or do I make any money off the characters. Please enjoy and please review.

An odd twist and a New path to take

Harry laid in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was buzzing about him checking his vitals. It seemed to Harry that no year at Hogwarts would be complete unless he made a visit to the hospital wing. Harry remembered facing Quirrel in his first year, and spending most of the last month in the hospital wing. He had to have his bones re-grown in his second year, because of Gilroy Lockhart. The same year he was there almost every hour visiting Hermione. Then in his third year when he fallen off his broom because of the dementors. After being attacked by hundreds of dementors, he tried to save his parents best friend, Sirius. Now, he was here again after facing Voldemort in the graveyard.  
He still couldn't believe that a simple summoning charm almost worked in defeating Voldemort. Just as the knife throw through the air, Voldemort vanish and it hit Wormtail. Grabbing a hold of Wormtail, who was screaming in pain, and summoning the cup port-key.  
Bring back Wormtail, did a few different things. One, it proved that Sirius didn't kill him, betray his parents, and wasn't a Voldemort supporter. Two, since Wormtail sung like an owl telling everyone of Voldemort's return. Just to name a couple.  
Shortly after appearing back there, the imposter Moody tried to finish both Harry and Wormtail. Hermione stunned him before he had gotten the chance. Dumbledore questioned him and found the real Mad-Eye Moody in the trunk in the DADA office. Mad-Eye told everyone how Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail had jumped him.

"Should I just move into the hospital wing? I am in here enough I think," Harry mused.

"Mr. Potter! I see enough of you as is! Don't even joke about moving in here!" Madam Pomfrey replied trying not to laugh.

"I said the same thing when I started Quidditch. Don't tell anyone this, but I ended up here almost every practice when I started. From what I have been hearing, I am glad I tripped before getting to the cup. I wish I could have helped you in some way," Cedric said as he picks up a letter.

Harry didn't even have to look when someone ran in and gave him a bone crushing hug. He knew that smell and that unnatural bear hug. It was his best friend, Hermione Granger. She had visited him everyday. He considered her his only true friend. Now, that he was thinking about it, the only other person he would consider his friend was Neville Longbottem. He had been here a few times talking about his new love of herbology.

Ron had yet to come to see Harry. Harry had ceased to care. Ron didn't believe him when he told him he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Ron had always been jealous of Harry. Harry couldn't understand why. Ron had everything Harry could only wish for. Ron's parents are still alive. Ron had siblings. Harry would have traded everything just to have what Ron took for granted.

"Ron didn't want to come again today?" Harry asked.

"Ron refused to come, then he had the nerve to ask me out!" Hermione growled.

"I take it you said no," Harry said dryly.

"You better believe I said no. He asked me out with you in here, after saying he didn't want to visit you. He goes around claiming to be your best friend, and won't even visit you in the hospital wing. I could never date someone like that. All we ever do is fight. Harry, I know you have never known love, but you should know what he feels for me is not love! If you must know, I am in love with someone else," Hermione exclaimed.

"Really! Who is the lucky guy?" Harry asked.

"Oh no. I forgot to get something to read. I will be back in a little bit," Hermione said.

Hermione broke into a run. She was out of the door, before Harry could say another word. She didn't make it back to the hospital wing for an hour. She did have books to read this time. Harry wasn't surprised to see one of them was, 'Hogwards, A History.'

Harry and Hermione talked for a while about all the things that had happened. Neville stopped by telling them what Peeves had done to Draco. After he left, she told him that Sirius was in Dumbledore's office. Harry hoped that meant he wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's ever again. Sirius after all was and still is Harry's godfather.

Harry watched as Hermione fell asleep. He had never told her that he liked her. He was just happy to have her by his side. It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep watching her.

Harry woke up to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sirius standing by his bed. Hermione was pretending to be asleep. Only Harry noticed she wasn't really a sleep.

"Good morning, Pup. We have been waiting to talk with you. It's something very important," Sirius told Harry.

"What is so important, Sirius? What is with this change of beating around the bush?" Harry asked teasing Sirius.

"Well I want to draw this out. Lets see, I have got Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, to agree to help put the steps in motion for me to be your legal guardian. That is if you still wish to come live with me?" Sirius asked.

"You have to be kidding me right? What makes you think anything changed my mind? You know that I still want to live with you, and learn more about my parents," Harry replied.

"Well then I will be waiting for you at the Platform tomorrow, Pup," Sirius told Harry.

"An owl has already been sent to the Dursley's. The only thing you have to do is go to your new home. Remus has already got what little you had left there. He has brought it to the Black Manor for you," Dumbledore told Harry.

"I just have to send in the last of the paper work," McGonagall said with a warm smile.

They started towards the door. Sirius stopped at the bed Hermione was in, letting Harry know he knew. After they leave, Harry looked at Hermione. Harry couldn't help but feel she was just as beautiful when she pretended to sleep.

"I know that you have been awake for a while now, Mione. You didn't have to pretend to be asleep. They wouldn't have made you leave," Harry told her.

"I didn't want to be rude and interrupt. I am so happy for you. You finally get your wish from last year, and not go back to that awful house," Hermione replied.

"So you never answered me. Who is the lucky bloke you like?" Harry reminded her.

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't like me that way," Hermione finished in a whisper.

"Then I guess he isn't as lucky as I had thought. It is a shame, that he could have had the most perfect girl in school too," Harry teased her a little.

"Harry we need to go and pack. We leave in a few hours. Race you to the common room!" Hermione exclaimed before taking off running.

Harry was sitting in the empty compartment reading a letter he had gotten from Sirius. Looking up as Hermione, Neville, Luna Lovegood and a first year Hufflepuff that Harry didn't know, come into the compartment. They started talking about the tourement. Still not believing that Sirius was innocent. Harry and Hermione refused to join the current conversation. Harry not wanting to talk about everything that happened in the graveyard yet. Hermione didn't say anything since it wasn't her story to tell.

"Hermione, you have to see if you can visit me this summer. I was reading a letter from Sirius, and he is letting me invite anyone over I want to," Harry told Hermione, knowing Neville was listening to what he said.

"Of course, I would love to, but I will have to find out if I can first," Hermione answered.

"If I ask my grandmother, I would like to as well," Neville said out of no where.

Both Harry and Hermione look at him a little shocked.

"I don't see why not, Neville. Send me an owl when you want to come over. Maybe if we have a couple more, we have have a small party," Harry said with a very happy smile on his face.

The train finally pulled into the station. Harry saw Hermione talking to her parents. He walked over and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Granger, as Hermione introduced him.

"It's nice to meet the parents of my savior again. I would never have made it through school, as long as I have if not for her. She has earned the name, 'The Brightest Witch of the Age,'" Harry told the Grangers.

Both of Hermione's parents were pleased by Harry's kind words of their daughter as she blushed. They weren't surprised, at hearing the kind words about their daughter. They knew more about him then her classes at Hogwarts. The reason for this was because, Hermione never seemed to stop talking about him. Harry asked her parents if she could visit during the summer. They were more then happy to let her visit, but they wanted time with her before she went any where. Sirius had come over and was talking with them. He handed them a paper with the address on it. Harry not knowing that Sirius had already talked to Neville's grandmother. Before Harry and Sirius left, Harry handed Hedwig over to Hermione, so she could let him know when she would be coming.

Harry and Sirius arrived at the Black Manor. They went inside as Harry told Sirius about his like up until this point. The only real thing that Sirius could feel for the pup was guilt for the hard life he had, but to make up for it a little and being a true Marauder removed the tracking charm on Harry's wand. After doing so, Sirius started teaching Harry everything he knew.

Being in the Black Manor was making Harry happy. No waking up before everyone to cook breakfast. At least, he no longer had to hide how smart he was. Sirius laughed to himself watching his pup stay in the library for hours and hours. He was happy Harry was enjoying himself. Sirius could see how restless Harry was. Even with Neville coming and going every couple of days, he knew he was waiting for Hermione's letter.

With almost three weeks left until the next year, her letter came. Harry read and reread it a few times before it hit him.

Dear Harry,

My mum and dad are going on vacation, starting tomorrow. They said since they won't be back until the Third of September, I can stay with you until school starts. My parents already have given me my money for school so I'm set. We really do need to talk. So when I get there, maybe we can talk alone.

Love,

Hermione

Sirius had saw Hedwig come with a letter. He stood in the doorway watching Harry's face as he read the letter. He was finding it hard to keep from laughing at the last face Harry made.


	2. The Newest Marauder and Happy Times

The Newest Marauder and Happy Times

It had been hours since the letter arrived. About two hours after Remus came back. For the past few weeks they have been helping Harry become an animagus. He had the knowledge of coming one. Some how he couldn't find the trigger for his change yet. Sirius started telling him of the freedom he would have. All Harry could think about was flying on his firebolt. That was the only freedom he really knew and loved. Harry started to smile thinking of flying. Some how flying was his personal trigger. Sirius stood there with pride shining in his eyes.

"Changing back is easier then changing the first time. Only because you have always been in the form. Now just imagine yourself being human again. Then we nee to talk pup," Sirius said pride sounding in his voice.

Harry pictured himself as a human again. He couldn't believe how easy that was. Remus said night to them and left so they could talk.

"You know that since you have gotten here, I haven't talked about the marauder. Well as you know we were the trouble makers. Each one of us had a different form to suit our personality. Remus had no choice in the matter. James and I didn't care he was a werewolf. Peter just wanted to be with the popular students." Sirius stopped as Kreacher came in with dinner.

They ate dinner in silence. Harry taking in what he was told. Sirius was ting to figure out what parts he should wait until harry was a little older. After dinner they sat in the living room.

"As you know I was loyal to my friends. Your dad was more family then mine. When we first became animagus, I could only think of James and Remus. I would always be there no matter what. So my form became that of a dog. Peter, I believe was always sneaking around. So his form was that of a rat. Of course you already know that. Your father no matter how much he denied it was our leader. Everything he did he looked like he was always part of a noble house. That is how his form became the stag." Sirius took a drink of his butter beer.

"There has to be a reason you're telling me this? Since I do know that all is private." Harry looked at Sirius wondering why he was telling him this.

"Because pup, tonight I make you a full marauder. With that you must know why we are the animals we turn into. I kinda figured you love flying. Since you talk about it with a passion. Your form is that of a silver Falcon. If your father s here he would give you a marauders name." Sirius passed and looks at the fire place. "I think Silver Claws would be a great name for you."

"I like the name Sirius. Thank you for letting me become a marauder. I will try hard not to let my father or you down." Harry said as he himself let pride show in his voice.

After an hour or so, Harry went up to bed. Harry read that being an animagus was draining the first time. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

The morning sun came throught the torn curtains. Harry slowly started to get up. Ever so slowly it hit him, Hermione was coming today. Faster then you could say Quidditch, he was running round the manor. Sin the time Sirius woke up and came downstairs, he had to move out of the way. Harry almost knocked him over five times. He had told the pup, Kreacher would do it. Every time he would get an evil look.

"Hermione doesn't like things done by house elves. So I don't mind doing everything. Plus, I want everything done a curtain way." Harry said, finally sitting down after a full morning of putting things just right.

Sirius shakes his head a little, as he summons them both lunch. Harry picks up his glass of pumpkin juice.

"So when are you going to tell her ow you feel? The last I saw this was," Sirius stopped as someone knocked on the door.

Harry got up and ran to the door. Not holding back how excited he was. On his way to the door he knocked over Kreacher, just as he gets to it. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, trying to calm down a little. Opening the door he was greeted by a smiling Hermione. He moves to her and helps bring the trunk in. After the door was closed he pulls the trunk to her room. They sat on the bed. Harry tells her almost everything that happened so far. As Hermione sat there listening, she couldn't help, but see the positive changes. Both of them were so caught up in talking, they fell asleep next to each other. As hours pa and Harry starts to feel a pressure on him. Looking down a little he sees Hermione using him as a pillow. Moving his hand ever so softly he pushes her hair out of her face.

"Mione, I know your up. I have more to tell you." Harry watches her blush and move away.

After they ate, Harry started talking again. Hermione was in awe of what she heard. It was well after lunch when they heard their names. The two of them started downstairs, only to be meet half way by Neville. Harry raised an eye brow seeing Neville's school trunk.

"Grams said since school starts in three weeks I can stay. The three of us can get a start over the others." Neville looked at them hoping not to sound odd.

"I was about to say the same thing. Of course I always study. Maybe Harry will want to get a start as well." Hermione said looking at Harry just like a teacher would.

"Umm.... Mione I can't learn any more. Since I've read all the books for this year." Harry watched them as he finished.

"Reading the book list isn't learning." Hermione pointed out thinking that was what he meant.

"No, I am done reading the books. I know Neville has read the Herbology book. If you ask me Neville, you would make a great Herbologest. You should hear him go into tail of each herb." Harry smiles teasing Neville a little.

After putting Neville's trunk in his room, they started with herbology. Hermione couldn't believe that Neville knew more then her in the subject. She was very impressed by this. They spent the rest of the day and week one the different subjects. Harry knew that Neville was bad at flying. So Harry and Hermione came up with a plan that would work. Neville by the time that school was about to start was good. He was actually having the time of his life after becoming good at it. Sirius was always watching them to make sure nothing happened to them. Of course he was trying to get the pup to admit his feelings to her. He knew what it was like not to tell how you felt. Closing his eyes he saw her face again, and it pained him.

Now pup you should tell her. Believe me I know how it feels to lose someone who doesn't know." Sirius told him looking sad and pained.

"I will tell her, but I want to wait for the perfect time. You know she means the world to me. The way Ron treated her I don't want her to rush into anything. Maybe at Christmas I will tell her. There isn't anything more perfect then Christmas." Harry smiled as he starts planning things out in his head.

Neville over heard everything that was said. He knew that it was a secret. So he moved away from the door. His mind telling him it was going to be a great year. Neville had two best friends an d he didn't care their titles.


	3. A Fight, New Friends, and Found Love

The Fight, New Friends and Found Love

Finally, the summer had come to an end and the three of them were sad to be going back. It was the first summer Harry had truly felt happy. Even though, he had been at the Burrow before, it really didn't matter. When Harry thought about it now, he realized Mrs. Weasley had done. To him, it seemed she always was trying to push Ginny and him together. With Sirius, he just wanted him to tell Hermione how he felt. Sirius only wanted Harry to be happy.

No one got a chance to really say a word that morning. For some reason, that morning Kreacher didn't wake them up. After and hour, they finally got to the station. Harry was having a hard time saying goodbye to his godfather.

Hermione finally got him onto the train and the three of them sat together in an empty compartment. Not long after the train started moving, both Ron and Ginny entered the compartment. Harry looked up at Ron with hate filled eyes.

"What's wrong Harry? I haven't heard from you all summer." Ron asked while thinking nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong you ask? You should bloody well know what is wrong. Let's see I was in the hospital wing and you didn't come to see me. A friend would come and visited. The only ones that came were Hermione and Neville. I even hate to admit this but even Draco came in. Maybe I should have listened to him five years ago." Harry half yelled at him.

"So you will only take the word of them. A wizard who is on his way of becoming a Death Eater and a no good lying muggle shouldn't even be allowed in the Hogwarts. The teachers say they want her out at any cost. Believe me Potter, she isn't worth the trouble she puts us in. What you need some one like Ginny. She knows what a wizard family needs." Ron retorted to Harry with a smirk on his face.

Ginny looked at Harry with a evil smile starting to form on her face. She got up and pushed Hermione away form Harry. She took the now empty seat and she cuddled up to Harry.

"Harry, Darling, I forgive you. Why don't you forget that muggle-born. She doesn't know anything about magical families. Please let me show you what is needed." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"The only one I would want to show me is Hermione. She may not come from a magical family, but she learns easily. Believe me, she is more worth it then you are." Harry snapped getting up.

Harry moved and helped Hermione up. Neville had gotten up and had the door open. The three of them left the compartment only leaving two stunned people behind. Going down a few compartments they got into what they thought was an empty compartment. They finally saw Luna and Draco when they entered. All they could do is blink. Draco was without Crabbe and Goyle. From what they knew Draco didn't like Luna.

"Wow, Potter, you are finally dropping those two Weasleys. I did warn you about them. Their mother wanted me to marry Ginny. My parents didn't approve of the one that wanted power and money. Granger here has wanted to be with you because of how nice you are. She would be your best choice for anything." Draco told Harry as he pulled Luna closer to him.

Hermione covered her face as she turned red. She had not wanted to tell Harry that she loved him. Harry moved her hands a little wanting to uncover her face.

"I take it that is ture. So, I am the bloke you like?" Harry asked with his eyes staring in hers.

Hermione didn't say a word. The next thing Harry knew Hermione was kissing him. Harry put his arms around her. IN the distance Harry swore he heard yelling. Breaking the kiss Harry looked at the door.

"Bloody hell, Harry!! You knew she was mine and Ginny was to be yours. Can't you keep your hands off what is mine." Ron Screamed at harry raising his wand.

"Yours? I was never yours Ronald Weasley. That dream of yours went out the window when you didn't visit Harry, and asked me out when he was laid up in the hospital wing. So you have no right to call me something that doesn't belong. If I'm anyones, I am Harry's. He came and saved me form the troll. He took time and visited me when I was petrified. He didn't question me daily about why I had so many least he was man enough to ask someone to the Yule ball. You asked me as a last resort. So you have no right to stand there screaming at any of us." Hermione screamed back at Ron.

Before either Ron or Ginny knew it they had five wands pointing at them. Ginny glared at Hermione as she thought Harry should be hers. Ron was pissed beyond words. They Left slamming the compartment door behind them. Draco lowered his wand looking in shock at Hermione. He knew of her temper but this was new. All Draco could do was rub his jaw form the memory of Hermione slugging him way back in the third year.

"At least you show some restraint, Granger. Since it wasn't my fight, I was going to stun them. It would have been some thing to see if you did. Though, I think Potter would have wanted to sun that Weasley. No one knows how I truly am. My father wants me to show power, but I want to be more like you, Harry. Believe me, I want a normal life. Even if your life isn't normal, it is mostly normal. To let you know, you have my wand at your command. I would do anything to keep Luna safe." Draco said while sitting back down putting his arms back around Luna.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville looked at Draco in disbelief. None of them had ever seen this side of Draco. If this was how he really was, it looked like the 'Trio' was no more. Now it looked like they would growing in number.

"That is an honorable thing to say Draco. I believe that all of us would become great friends before Yule hits. Plus, everyone will know soon about us." Luna's voice sounded a little sad.

Little did they know how close Luna was because of the yelling most of the train heard. Luna was scared of people thinking she wanted power. That was no where near the truth. During the last year, Draco and Luna fell in love. They were just keeping it quiet up until now. Since Ginny had a big mouth, the whole school would know. Neville sat there thinking if he could tell who he liked. While shaking his head, he looked out the window as the couples made out.


	4. Authors Note

I would like to take the time first to thank everyone that has read my story so far. I would like to thank Dragcun, Lovetter, Robert-19588, cruailama, athenakitty, snapehater, and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing my story. Right now I would love to hear any ideas you would have for the story. Since I have a rough idea where I would like to got with it. But can't really figure out how to get to it right now. Only because the whole starting of the year is kinda a little hard for me to do. Since it is the fifth year and all. So I would love for any ideas you would have to help with this next chapter. I will take all ideas no matter how odd they might seem. Once again thank you all for reading the story and for those of you that have reviewed. Please enjoy reading the other fanfics as well. Have a nice day all.


End file.
